cherry blossom kunoichi
by mist-sissi
Summary: who or what are these figures and where did they come from
1. Chapter 1

Darkness spread up the place there was no light lit in the dark all you could hear metal crashing against metal you could almost see the spark coming off it

Darkness spread up the place there was no light lit in the dark all you could hear metal crashing against metal you could almost see the spark coming off it

Then there was shouting! Screams! Then in seconds there was silent you could hear nothing but heartbeat of a person then you hear thud! Of something falling on the ground

It wasn't something but a dead body's.

There stood figure with cloak on height about 5ft 7inch with dragon mask on you couldn't tell if the cloak figure was boy or girl

Then in second came three more cloak figures standing near the other cloak figure that killed the enemy they were talking to each other in their mind they decided to go abode and talk to the hokage and see what her decision be

So after 2 to 3 hours they arrived at the gate then they were surrounding by four figures

They had mask on but no tattoo to confirm them as ANBU

The air was filled with tension then one of them broke the tension by asking the four cloak figures who are they are and what they want?

Four figures look at each other and one of them spoke by saying that they want to meet the hokage of this village and that she know who we are they were head to the hokage tower about this.

in the four boy's mind that they couldn't decided who they are and if they are girls or boys when they were at the front of the hokage office door they knock on the door and wait for the permission to go in.

This is my first fan fiction and pleases review and tells what you think of this story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the door open there stood four figures near the hokage table and one they finished singing some papers then the four boys turn around and looked but there was no one there then the other four figures just walked past them then out the door.

then they started to ask the hokage some question like who are they and how did they come here unnoticed then the hokage shouted at them to stop asking questions man and you will find out soon who they are now out the door man I need sake.

When the boys where outside they said their good byes and went home.

**With the girls**

They were walking down the street when one of them said know what we do now we got no house to stay at but land how did we get into this problem?

_Flash back_

_At the hokage tower the four figures revealed to be girls who are asking the hokage if she sold their houses can they look at the papers so they could look and buy knew houses._

_Then the hokage replied that she has sold their house and they can look at the paper and buy the house if they got enough money to buy the house when they looked through the leaflet they didn't find any house they liked at all. so girl with pink hair asked if they could look through land leaflet when she did she found a perfect land to build big house on it she told them that she like to buy this land and hokage then the hokage said are you sure Sakura you like to buy this land and she said yes I like to buy it know as possible and she showed her book which showed lot of money meaning that she rich than anybody like richer than the kings and Queens she was thinking off to borrower some money off her when she was going to ask her when Sakura said no you cant borrower money off us so if you don't mind can we sign the paper so we could go she said yes then signed all the paper there was need to do ._

_End of flash back_

girl with brown hair said Ino will you stop we know that but we don't what we going to do know girl with purple hair said Tenten Ino I think Sakura is thinking off building house on that land Tenten and ino said you are grate Hinta why didn't we think off that oh yeah sakura is the guineas one here for few minutes they kept on walking and finally they stop at the sight off beautiful land then sakura said get ready to build our new house so after few hours they were finished building the house . The house had everything in it that you need. Then girl did some hand sign and went in the portal and bought 12 children with them and put them in their bedroom and they went to bed themselves.


End file.
